My Last Hope
by BC1234
Summary: Layla Meyers has a choice to make. That's not the least of her problems. When things get evil will the Sons of Ipswitch be able to save her? Will Pogue be able to save her? ORIGINALLY MY SECOND CHANCE! DISCONTINUED!
1. Two Roads

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Covenant; I only claim ownership of Layla.**

**I'M BACK BABY! **

**Yeah I am starting this story over. This used to be called My Last Chance but it really needed to be changed.**

**And yes this is in fact a Pogue love story. People already guessed that when I tried this idea before so I decided to just tell it for this story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

LAYLA:

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood…

Two roads…two choices…and I was the one who had to choose.

I blamed my parents for this. They in fact deserve the blame but I would never share that thought with them. I couldn't.

Trees flew by me as my mother drove her car to our destination. The trees weren't yellow like in the poem but soon they will. I had always liked fall. Never knew why.

"Being away from us will be a good thing for you." My mother said, barely sparing me a glance through the rearview mirror. I just looked down.

"Do you have any idea? Of what you want to do?" mother asked me. I shrugged and looked back out the window. She sighed and continued to drive.

"Why does this have to fall on me?" I asked so quietly I was skeptical if she heard me. From the less than a second glance she gave me I knew she had in fact heard my question. She did not answer though. The confusion and misery I felt seemed to hang in the air, like a thick fog yet you could see through it perfectly.

It was an awkward silence threw out the rest of the ride. I was playing with my fingers to pass the time. Soon we pulled up to our destination. I looked out the window to the sign that read, Welcome to _**Spencer Academy**_.

"Here we are," mother said dryly. I quietly got out of the back and opened the trunk to get my stuff. I didn't bring a lot of things. I had a suitcase, a bag, and a box. I wasn't too attached to the things I had at home.

Mother didn't even bother coming out of the car, nor say anything to me.

I leaned down to peer through the open window to see her.

"Now behave and make good grades." Mother said emotionlessly. I knew she didn't mean it anyway. I knew she didn't care.

"Will I see you and father for Christmas?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer. I had a hope.

"We'll see…" she said dryly. I sighed and took a step back as she drove off without even a goodbye.

"Love you…" I murmured softly although I was now alone.

I sighed again and began walking with my stuff. I had my bag strapped across me, my box in one hand and my suitcase in another so it wasn't too difficult but again I was tiny.

It was relatively easy to find the office. A Ms. Pierce was at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked meekly. She looked up to me.

"Oh! You must be the new student, yes?" she asked. I smiled softly and nodded. She smiled back warmly.

"Now I have your schedule right here." She said pulling out a file. She then gave me a piece of paper and a room key. I looked but soon frowned.

"Something wrong dear?" Ms. Pierce asked. "I-It's nothing." I said. "Now dear what's wrong?" she said sternly but still seemed amused.

"I signed up for Dance…" I muttered. She looked as I handed her the paper.

"Oh my! Now that's just a mistake on my part. Just give me a minute and I'll fix that right now." She said. I nodded and waited as she printed out a new sheet after a minute.

"There you go dear." She said with a smile. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Now your room is on the third floor. Girl's dorms are on that floor. Boys are on the second. Your roommate might be in your room and if she is its good. Sarah is a wonderful young lady." Pierce explained. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said before leaving the office and heading for the elevator. It took me a minute with all my stuff but I managed to push the button and get in the elevator. It was about to close when I heard someone.

"Hold the elevator!" he yelled. I nearly dropped my box but I pushed the button, opening the doors again.

"Thanks" the boy said coming inside. He was really tall or at least taller than me. That wasn't too hard. At sixteen I barely stood at 5'2. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was kind of tan but not that much.

"I've never seen you around her before." The boy said. I looked up to him. "I'm new…" I said very softly. I really never talked to boys because they've never talked to me. My whole life I could never start a conversation or at least start it and keep going.

"Oh. Well I'm Caleb. Caleb Danvers." He said kindly. "Layla. I'm Layla Meyers." I said. He looked like he remembered something. "You're Sarah's new roommate." He said. I nodded. "Sarah's my girlfriend." He explained.

So I would be seeing him a lot…Yeah…

Then the elevator doors opened on the third floor. "Do you need me to help with that?" he asked watching me struggle with my stuff. Without me answering, he gently took my box and let me out of the elevator first.

"You don't have to…" I muttered. He just smirked and started leading me to, what seemed to be, my room. He knocked on the door and a blonde girl opened it.

"Hey Caleb." She said with a smile. She then saw me and her smile got wider. "You must be Layla!" she said. She seemed excited. Then she went from the door to me and hugged me.

I tensed up but didn't push her away. That would be rude. She pulled away. "Come on in." she said and we all walked into the room. I looked around.

Half the room was bare and void of any emotion. The other half was bright and happy and seemed to describe Sarah perfectly.

I set my stuff down and Caleb put the box on my bed.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Sarah asked. I shook my head. I started putting my clothes in the dresser next to my bed.

"Oh my God that is so cute!" Sarah exclaimed. I had just pulled out my sparkly green party dress. "Can I put this in the closet?" I asked. "Of course! It's your closet too." She said. I nodded and hung it up. I also hung up some jackets and my uniforms.

"So Layla can I see your schedule?" Sarah asked. I nodded and handed it to her.

"You have your first three classes with us!" she said with a smile. "You're a senior?" Caleb asked. I nodded with a soft blush. "I skipped a grade…" I said softly. He nodded.

"You take Dance?" Sarah asked. I nodded. "For the past 12 years." I said taking some stuff out of my box.

"Is that a trophy?" she asked getting up and walking over. I nodded taking out another one.

"Nationals…" she said in awe. "Bella Cantana?" she asked looking to me. "That was the name of my last school's dance team." I said.

"Boston Public?" Sarah asked. I looked to her but nodded. "I used to go there." Sarah said. "I kind of remember you…" I replied.

"You're Pixie!" Sarah yelled seeming to remember. Now I really wish Sarah would drop the subject.

"Hey Sarah if we don't leave now we'll be late." Caleb said. I looked to him and he winked. I blush and looked down. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was.

"Oh you're right." She said walking over to him but looked back to me.

"Is it ok if I go?" she asked. Why was she so worried over me?

I nodded though anyway. It would give me some more time to settle in.

"Ok, just give me a minute." She said and walked into the bathroom.

"She's just like that Layla. She wants you to be comfortable, have a friend, you know?" Caleb explained. I nodded.

I might just need that friend…


	2. Purple Eyed Dancer

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Covenant; I only claim ownership of Layla.**

LAYLA:

Mother always said that the early bird catches the worm. Sure other people have said it before but she took it quite literally.

Every day, no matter if it was a school morning or not, she made me wake up at 5:45. This being put in my brain for the past 16 years, I can now wake up at that time without an alarm clock.

Not too much of an accomplishment but to my mother it was.

So I wasn't surprised by Sarah's reaction of, at 6:30 in the morning, I was ready for school, except I had to fix my hair.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not long…" I muttered, not telling the truth so as to not be judged.

"Well you're quick." She said while letting out a soft chuckle. I shrugged and started putting my hair into a braid.

"Are you excited about your first day?" Sarah asked. "I'm only nervous." I said quietly, after giving it a minute of thought.

In any other scenario I would be excited. It was a great thing to be going to Spencer but not like this. Not now anyway…

"Well it's normal to feel that way. Don't worry though. You'll have me and the boys." She said.

What?

"Boys?" I asked in alarm, turning to her. I could barely handle being around Caleb yesterday and now I find out that there are more!

"Yeah! Caleb and his friends, those four have been friends since diapers." Sarah said with a smile.

I had to deal with four boys everyday!

"Oh…" I said looking back to the mirror to finish my braid.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked in worry. "I'm not comfortable being around boys." I said softly. Sarah smiled in understanding.

"They're really great once you get used to them." She reassured. I nodded and tied my braid to make it stay.

"I'll be in here." Sarah said going into the bathroom.

Right at that moment my phone rang. Who could be calling so early?

I picked up the phone and looked at the Caller ID.

**Lawrence Fisher**

I set my phone down and ignored it as it rang. It rang 7 more times before it went to voicemail.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I got up and walked over to my bag to make sure everything was there. By the time Sarah was ready, I was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Ready?" she asked. I just blinked and nodded. She smiled. "Well lets go then!" she said and she led me out of our dorm towards the buildings with all the classrooms.

"Now English is really easy since Mr. York is pretty easy going. Not like Mr. Blake from last year, he was a nightmare. Ms. Pierce you have to watch out for. She is our History teacher but she is so strict and boring…" Sarah rambled. I was only giving her half of my attention.

The other half was me telling myself to not flee back to the dorms with all the people staring at me in the hallway.

"Caleb!" Sarah yelled suddenly. I looked to see her run over to Caleb and three other guys.

The first looked the youngest of them. I could tell because he had a baby face like me. His uniform was almost perfect except for his shirt being untucked. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

The second had a smirk on his face that gave me the creeps. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His uniform was completely a mess. He was wearing a beanie on his head and fingerless gloves. I saw lipstick on his neck. He rolled his eyes at Caleb and Sarah's display of affection.

The third was…quiet. He had longish brown hair and hazel eyes. He had muscles which made me blush at the thought but I focused my mind to make me stop. His uniform was like Tyler's, nearly perfect but his tie was loose, top button undone, and shirt untucked.

Another thing my mother installed into me was neatness of how you looked.

As Sarah and Caleb continued kissing, when did that happen by the way, I just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Finally the two pulled away and Sarah turned to me.

"Layla, come here!" she said with a wave of her hand. Timidly I did and stopped as far away from the boys but close as possible to Sarah.

"Guys this is my new roommate Layla Meyers. Layla the boys you don't know are Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry." Sarah introduced. Reid walked closer to me, making me frown.

"Well hello there…" he said, his smirking getting wider by the second. I got closer to Sarah.

"Leave her alone Reid." Caleb ordered. Reid only rolled his eyes again and walked into the classroom.

"Reid's like that with all the girls. Don't worry." Tyler said to me. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Come on Layla." Sarah said. We all walked in and it took all of my will power not to freeze.

There were so many people here!

I walked over to the teacher and he looked up.

"Well hello there. Are you Miss Meyers?" Mr. York asked. I nodded and he gave a kind smile.

"Why don't you sit down by your roommate. Here is your book." He said handing me a textbook. I nodded and walked over to sit beside Sarah. She was sitting next to Caleb as well.

In the end Sarah was right. Mr. York was a really good teacher. Soon my other two classes with Sarah passed by. Tyler was also in these classes and we really seemed to click. He at least got me to talk more than anybody else or at least got me to talk more than I had in a while. He didn't push me though and I think that helped.

Soon I got to my locker and got my dance equipment.

"Hey Layla!" Tyler said walking over to me.

I really did like Tyler. Not in the boyfriend and girlfriend sort of way but the brother and sister sort of way. He was nice to me.

Right as he was nearing me a red haired girl bumped me, pushing me rather hard into my locker, making me drop my stuff.

"Oops!" she said sarcastically before walking away, laughing. Tyler walked over and helped me with my stuff.

"Don't worry about her. Kierra's a bitch to everybody." He explained. "O-Okay." I said standing up and putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked. "Dance." I said softly. He gave me a raised eyebrow and I blushed lightly.

"I didn't know you were a dancer." He said. "This is my first day." I explained making him laugh.

"I forgot." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I giggled lightly.

POGUE:

Where was Tyler? We were gonna be late if I couldn't find him.

"I didn't know you were a dancer." I heard him say as I turned a corner. He was talking to Sarah's new roommate, Layla.

She was a whole lot different than Kate used to be. Man do I miss her.

Layla barely seemed to be 5'2. She had a nice figure or at least a lot nicer than most of the girls at this school. She had red hair, almost as red as blood. She had strange eyes though, but in a good way. They were purple, almost glazed over.

I stopped zoning out when I heard a giggle. It had come from Layla.

I felt really strange…kind of angry she was laughing with Tyler. I pushed the thought to the very back of my mind.

"Tyler." I called. They both turned to me but Layla's eyes flickered to the floor. I nearly forgot she was so shy.

"I gotta go. Bye Layla!" Tyler said, running over to me. She waved to us and began to walk away. I noticed the dance logo on her bag and thought back to what Tyler had said.

"So she's a dancer…" I unknowingly muttered out loud.

**Yeah I know that there was this little moment with Tyler he will not be romantically involved with her. Like Layla said he is like a brother to her. This is still a Pogue love story.**

**But like I asked when this was My Last Chance…**

**Why do you think she is at Spencers? What is wrong with her family?**


	3. The End

Ok you are probably wondering why it says discontinued. This story and my others are being discontinued on this site.

I no longer am going to be on Fanfiction. i am really sorry to all the loyal fans i had but fanfiction just isn't the right place for me. I am not saying there are not good authors on here because there are but i just don't think i belong on Fanfiction anymore.

My stories will continue but on WattPad. I'll make a link on my profile when i get the chance. Once again i am really sorry and i hope anyone who read my stories doesn't hate me!

I guess this is goodbye.

**Steampunk Jumper: I AM SO VERY SORRY I MESSED UP YOUR NAME ON MY LAST UPDATE IN CONSEQUENCES OF HATE! it was such a busy day i only had time to update it not review over and see i got everything right. Don't know what i was thinking when i was writing that one. i am so very very very very very very sorry and i hope you forgive me. i would very much like it though to read your stories sometime.**


	4. Take My Place

Ok i know you haven't heard from me in a while. And i know that some have been asking for the link to this story on wattpad.

There will not be a link. I can't think of any ideas for this story. I'm sorry.

I am asking everyone though that if you want to take over this story you need to message me and i will look through the people who want to take it over and decide.

I want a few things from you though:

1. A Working Plot Line

2. Her name and Description to stay the same

3. If you plan to keep her dead or alive

4: You keep her love interest as Pogue.

5.. You to tell me you will message me when its been posted

Whoever i think is going to be the best person to carry on the story will get my permission to do the story. Then i will put another note for this story and tell everyone who is going to continue it.


End file.
